1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopedic implants such as spine fixation components, constructs and assemblies and, more particularly, to installation components for such orthopedic implants.
2. Background Information
Orthopedic implants have made a profound contribution to the correction of orthopedic deformities, accidents and other problems. During orthopedic surgery, it is often necessary to install certain orthopedic implants in several steps. One or more of these steps may require that various implant components be added to or installed in the overall orthopedic implant. However, the more steps and implant components that need to be added to or installed in the overall orthopedic implant, the more likely that assembly problems such as misalignment or the like are encountered.
In the area of the orthopedic correction of spinal deformities, accidents and other problems, orthopedic implants such as spine plates, spinal bone screw assemblies for spinal rods and other devices (spinal components) are used for spine problems in the cervical, thoracic, lumbar and sacral spine. These and other spinal devices are typically fixed to vertebrae using vertebral bone screws. Vertebral bone screws are specially designed and manufactured bone screws that are placed into the bone of a vertebra. One typical placement of a bone screw for the fixation of a spinal component is through a pedicle of the vertebral body. Vertebral bone screws placed in this manner offer superior strength and pull-out resistance as compared to other forms of fixation in spine surgery. The ability to achieve pedicle fixation has allowed surgeons to obtain more secure fixation of the involved vertebral segments, which permits more powerful correction of spine problems and reported better clinical outcomes. Vertebral bone screws for pedicle fixation may be known as pedicle screws.
Pedicle screws provide a solid foundation for the attachment of spinal rods. Spinal rods are used for the fixation of a plurality of vertebrae in order to provide orthopedic solutions for various spinal problems. A spinal rod is held relative to a pedicle screw by a spinal rod connector or connector assembly that is pivotally coupled to the pedicle screw. The spinal rod is locked to the spinal rod connector assembly in the last step of several separate steps of the installation process. With the number of separate steps, it is oftentimes difficult to correctly align the spinal rod connector assembly while trying to lock up the spinal rod. Correct alignment is necessary for the proper therapeutic benefit of spinal rod usage.
In view of the above, it is desirable to reduce or consolidate the number of steps involved in installing an orthopedic implant.
With regard to orthopedic spinal implants, it is particularly desirable in the case of spinal rod fixation components to reduce or consolidate the number of steps involved in locking up a spinal rod in a spinal rod connector assembly.